


Watching the star

by tigragrece



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Watching the star

Chani was missing Rowoon, he was in one hotel room and he was watching outside it's was one starry sky and he couldn't stop thinking at the fact he wanted to cuddle Rowoon.  
He missed him so badly, he knew he had to do some project without him but he missed him.

Then he doesn't hear the door open Rowoon was here for surprise him, he had the key to their hotel room, they have taken one hotel room if something bad happens with their family

Rowoon hug him from behind and then he kisses his neck "I'm home"

"Welcome back"

They stay like this and watching the star, they didn't need to talk right now just to be with each other.  
Rowoon would talk to him later and tell him what happens with his family and no matter what he will support him.


End file.
